How To Be a Evil Step Brother and a Fairy GodFather
by witch16
Summary: Merlin: Hi, Merlin here the author is letting me set the crazy story of Cinderella straight also who came up with glass slippers there just impractical and… Arthur: Let's just let the author get on with the story you're getting nowhere. Merlin: Says who. Cast and Author: Says US! Entire cast in a Merlin spectacular Cinderella. Featuring Gwaine as Duke.
1. Chapter 1

How To Be a Evil Step Brother and a Fairy GodFather

Merlin: Hi, Merlin here the author is letting me set the crazy story of Cinderella straight also who came up with glass slippers there just impractical and…

Arthur: Let's just let the author get on with the story you're getting nowhere.

Merlin: Says who.

Cast and Author: Says US!

Merlin: Overbearing prat here's the author.

******************THE BEGINNING OF THE STORY*********************************

Once upon a time... **Yes, Merlin I'm going to start that way. Why? Because there is only one way to start a story like this and… thank you Arthur for restraining Merlin. Anyway where was I oh yes.** In a land far, far away... **actually not that far it's over the bridge through the woods…** **Gwaine!** **Sorry, sorry.** In a land far, far away there lived a boy named Merlin who grew up with his stepmother Nimueh and step-sister Morgause it wasn't particularly bad when his mom died he moved in with Nimueh his aunt, but since he was only a babe they all the family he ever knew. Anyway life was okay in there house there was always food on the table and clothes on their back so Merlin was happy. However they had less servants only two much less than when Nimueh had married. Merlin was seven and Morgause was nine when Nimueh remarried to a man named Tom who had a son named Elyan who was twelve and a daughter named Gwen who was the same age as Merlin. The first three years were good then in a freak winter storm happened on the day Elyan and Tom were going out to oversee the village by the time they found them Elyan was dead from frostbite and Tom sadly Tom perished from fever. Gwen was heart broken and when Nimueh and Morgause blew through the money they inherited so they made Gwen a servant to save money. Merlin helped her when no one was looking. It went on like this Nimueh and Morgause abusing Gwen when they could and Merlin secretly helping Gwen for seven years till a couple months after Merlin's and Gwen's seventeens birthdays' that there was a knock at the door... **and start this whole mess of a pot.** **Merlin! You know what you take it from here.**

So the day was normal Morgause was having a magic lesson while I read a book. Suddenly Gwen burst in as if the royal hounds were upon here. Before Nimueh could yell at her for interrupting the lesson Gwen said, "Missive from the palace." I had to admit I myself wasn't so impressed I had the 'honour' of meeting his royal highness Prince Arthur and I have to say I was less impressed we usually end up arguing till someone separates us. He has come a long way but he's still a prat. Nimueh eagerly snatched the missive from Gwen's hands. "We've been invited to Prince Arthur's Aurora Ball!" She screamed handing it to Morgause who screamed clutching it to her chest. "I don't see what all the fuss is about." I said turning back to my book. "It's just another ball." "It's just not any ball Aurora balls only happen once in a royal's life at this ball all suitable people from around the world come for the chance at being that royal future partner. So you see this is the perfect change for Prince Arthur to marry Morgause and a lot weddings happen after the ball so you can be married off to Merlin." "I better find a dress," Gwen said peering down on the invitation. "You at the ball, really." Morgause said laughing. "But everyone's allowed to go and technically I am still a member of this family." Gwen said putting her hands on her hips. "If Gwen wants to go she can take my place in the carriage since i'm not going." I said not raising my eyes from my book. "Merlin you are going. And Gwen I guess you can go." I raised my eyes off the page and onto Nimueh. What was she up to? "If you get us ready and finish your chores on time as well as find something presentable you may go." I didn't want to crush Gwen's joy so I kept my mouth shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Let me explain my stepmother Nimueh she is a witch. And i'm talking a literally a witch. With a spellbook, charms and stuff I myself am a warlock. Like spellbook, immortal, destined to grow a beard. **To bad you can't.** _ **As Merlin was saying, thank you Percival.**_ Anyway yeah, all that jazz and you already know what goes on from their stepmother gives poor Gwen a million and one things to do before the ball. And just as we are leaving for the ball Gwen magically arrives looking pretty in her mom's old gown with all her chores magically[;)] finished. Then Morgause tears Gwen's dress and Nimueh goes, "ops, I guess you can't go to the ball in that ripped thing." And they left thankfully I prepared for this and told Gwen to wait. When we got to the ball I discreetly snuck away from Nimueh and Morgause and nearly ran into the prat.

"Merlin I can't believe you off all people came here." Arthur said with a smirk before he could say anymore I shoved past him and headed toward the garden. Once out of site I teleported back home.

"Merlin?" Gwen said confused. As I pulled out a beautiful silk green dress that my own father had gotten for my mother. It had been still wrapped up in it's original packaging so it looked brand new.

"Here put this on your going to that ball." I said handing her the dress and matching GREEN slippers.

"But Nimueh and Morgause will recognize me the minute I step foot in the ball." Gwen said.

"Don't worry I charmed your shoes so those two or their friends would recognize you." I replied shoeing Gwen to get dress. When she was ready we rode their of Whilly one of our stable horses and tied him outside.

"Okay, remember you have to get back home before us so it doesn't look like you went to the ball put the clothes in my trunk when you get home." And with a hug Gwen went to the entrance of the castle while I teleported back to the gardens of the castle. I snuck back into the ball nearly tripping over Gwaine and Percy who were snogging. When I got back into the ball I went and got a glass of punch which sure packed a punch, because I don't remember what happened next. Somehow both me and Arthur drank a lot of punch, Lancelot (a man who was secretly courting Gwen) proposed to Gwen in the rose garden, and somehow me and Prince Prat eloped...we blame the punch. No one was happy with the agreement it took six months for Arthur and I to finally say well it's for better or for worse. Uther however stopped yelling after one year and glaring at me after the second now he just ignores me. So Gwen got her happily ever after and me well i'm okay.


End file.
